Choose
by wilsonstories
Summary: I used spoilers as prompts for this fic... Characters belong to DOOL


**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny... don't make me choose between you and Ari..."

The silence after his words speaks more than a thousand words. I suddenly feel like someone hit me in my face. Unconsciously I take a step back while a heavy weight lands on my heart. I just look at him, not yet believing that he actually said those words to me. His face shows his pain and his inner struggle, but for some reason it doesn't ease the destructive effect of the words he spoke just moments ago. I whisper, almost inaudible:

"What?"

He bites his bottom lip as though he is about to cry, and in a helpless way he lifts his shoulders telling me without words he just has no idea how to deal with all this. And part of me wants to hug him close and comfort him until he feels better. But the sting of his words is too strong and I realise that my hurt is stronger that my urge to comfort him, so I stay where I am without moving even a finger.

"Sonny..."

He is also whispering and I hear the tears when he says my name. An unspoken apology is in his eyes, and he takes one step towards me. I don't even realise it, but I step back not wanting him to come closer to me. He seems to freeze and his blue eyes are bigger and sadder than I have ever seen. I shake my head and pull my fingers through my thick dark hair.

"I've got to go..."

Suddenly my body seems to speed up, as if it just wants to get out of here as soon as possible. I grab my phone and my keys and storm out of the door. The sound of the closing door behind me lands straight into my heart. I run down the stairs and minutes later I find myself driving towards the club. I take a few deep breath, and blink my tears away. My fingers grip around the steering wheel while I swallow the lump in my throat. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I just know without looking it is Will. I let it ring and park the car near the club. A few more deep breaths and I am out of the car and walking towards the entrance. For some reason I just have to be busy. I have to do something to not break down completely. And I am sure the club will be busy so they won't object to an extra pair of hands. And if they don't need a hand behind the bar I am sure I can catch up on some paper work. When I feel my phone vibrate again I pull it out of my pocket to turn it off.

"Hi Sonny... what are you doing here on your day off..."

"Hi Chad, thought I give you guys a hand..."

"We've got it covered... enjoy your day off Sonny... it's not like you have plenty of them..."

I smile because I know he is trying to be funny, but my heart doesn't feel it. I grab my apron and I start cleaning some glasses:

"You've got it covered... right... is that why the timesheets of last week are still on our desk?"

I decide to go for easy teasing, and luckily Chad is buying it. Moments later he is doing the time sheets and I am serving customers in need of a drink. I flash them my bright smile while my heart hurts, and Will's words echo through my head.

(...)

"Hi mum..."

"Sonny... how nice to see you..."

I hug my mum in a sweet hug, and then I reach out to pull my dad in a real father-son hug. It always moves me when I see them so happy when they see me. But when I look at my mum I know that she already figured out I am not alright. She smiles and says;

"You're joining us for dinner."

It is not a question, it is an order and I just nod my head. When we sit at the dinner table together my mum just looks at me:

"Are you OK honey?"

I reach out to my water and take a sip, hoping that it is enough for me to keep a steady voice.

"Uhm... mum, dad... can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course..."

"Thanks."

My voice is just a whisper and my eyes try to avoid theirs. But they know me better than anyone and they're not ready to give up yet. The silence tells me they are waiting for me to open up my heart and tell them why I am so upset. I clear my throat and say slightly shaky:

"I think... I think Will and I... I think we broke up..."

I see the disbelieve painted on their face and I bite my lip while I focus my eyes on the salad. I hear my father take a deep breath and then I listen to his fatherly response:

"Son... I don't know what has happened between you two... but I do remember a few months ago when you and Will split up. I met Will at the Horton Town Square and I have never seen him so lost and heartbroken because he thought he lost you. Then I went to see you at the coffee house and your eyes where black from... from hurt. Now... again... I don't know what has happened, but are you sure you cannot work this out?"

I feel a lonely tear rolling down my cheek and with an annoyed move of my hand I wipe it away.

"I am quite sure dad..."

"OK..."

I bite my bottom lip again and suddenly I blurt it out:

"He told me not to make him choose between him and Ari..."

They both frown and my mother asks softly:

"Did you make him choose?"

"No... no I did not make him choose. We were just talking about Gabi maybe going to New York and of course the possibility that she will take Ari with her. And then Will said he had to stay with Ari, so he will move to New York if that is the only way to be close to her. And then I said: that might be a bit difficult because I have the club here... you know? I just said it because it is what it is... but I love Ari like I am her dad... and I don't want her to go away either... and he just dismissed all that as though I am not part of this... or something... it's hard to explain..."

They both nod and I realise how they are always such a front together when it comes to me. They will always have my back, no matter what happens. And despite feeling terrible I smile softly at the two people on the other side of the table:

"I love you guys..."

My mum reaches out to grab my hand:

"And we love you honey... and you are welcome to stay here tonight. But I think you should find Will tomorrow and speak to him. He is obviously scared to lose his daughter. And when people are scared they say things and do things that are not always the best things to do or say. Did you speak to him after he said that?"

"No, I stormed out, went to work and turned my phone off because he kept calling me, and I just did not want to speak to him yet..."

"See... he obviously wants to speak to you... give him the opportunity..."

I sigh deeply and shake my head:

"Why do you sound so reasonable..."

We laugh together and my mum pulls me in for a sweet hug. I hold her close and smile at my dad who looks at me with fatherly pride. I kiss my mum on her cheek and then we get started on our freshly cooked dinner that is already getting cold. And even though I am not hungry I eat a bit to please my mum, thankful that my world appears a little bit brighter than it was an hour ago.

(...)

When I am in my old room at the mansion, I stretch out on my bed. I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn it on. After a while it tells me I have 23 missed calls and 3 new messages. 18 calls are from Will, and others are from friends and from suppliers of the club. I click on the new messages and see they are all from Will. Slightly reluctant and nervous, but also very curious, I open them on my screen:

'I know you are mad at me. I am so sorry, I should not have said that.'

'Sonny, please come home so we can talk.'

'Sonny, I love you.'

I read the messages and then reread them again and again, until I know what to text him back:

'I'll be home tomorrow at 11 am, I love you too.'

He must have been waiting for my answer because moment later I receive a new message:

'Thank you thank you thank you... I miss you... sweet dreams.'

Although I am not as angry and hurt as I was before, I still am hurt. And as sweet as his message is, I don't answer it because I still need to hear him apologise face-to-face. I turn and turn and turn for a while, trying to force myself to stop thinking about Will. And eventually I slowly drift off into a restless sleep.

(...)

When I open the door to our apartment he jumps up from the couch. For a moment we don't know what to do and we just stand there looking at each other. He gives me his insecure lopsided smile and when I see his begging blue eyes I realise how much I love him. And it also tells me how hurt I still am by his words. I take my coat of and put in down on our desk. He turns around and grabs two bottles of water from the fridge, of which he hands one to me.

"Thanks..."

"Sonny..."

I force myself to look into his eyes and my heart hurts when I see his vulnerability.

"Sonny... I am so... so sorry."

I nod my head and my hands play with the water bottle.

"How... what do I need to do to make it up to you..."

I shrug my shoulders, not sure how to answer his question. My eyes have strayed away from his, and I focus on the bottle in my hand as though it will provide all the answers.

"Sonny... please say something..."

I clear my throat and softly say:

"What you said... it... it hurt."

That is all I say, without looking at him but I am still very aware of the expressions on his face.

"I know... I'm sorry."

I hear his apology but I realise it is not enough for me. I shake my head and whisper:

"I know you are sorry... but did you mean it? I know you are sorry to hurt me... but did you mean what you said..."

My eyes are now locked onto his and I am sure he can see the fear in mine. He takes a few steps towards me until his hands can grab the water bottle from me to throw is on the couch while he takes my hands in his:

"Sonny... I love Ari... I'm her dad. How can I just let her go. I should be there to protect her and love her... you know? And if she goes to New York, then I will consider all options, including going to New York..."

I feel how intense pain spreads through my body and I force myself to stay up straight and look into his eyes while he continues:

"But I forgot something... I forgot that Ari has two dads living in Salem..."

I take in a sharp breath and feel tears forming in my eyes when I hear how he emphasized the word two:

"What?"

"I forgot that you don't want her to go either. I forgot that we are in this together. Do you remember that moment at Horton Town Square where you said we belong together? I forgot that for a moment because my mind was clouded with fear... I am sorry for that..."

He pulls me in for a close hug and I just have to cry for a second on his strong shoulder. My arms lock around his slender waist and I hide my face against his neck. He strokes comforting circles on my back and I feel my body relax against his. Finally I find my voice back:

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

His lips are soft and sweet against mine and the tenderness in his kiss almost makes me cry again. He smiles softly and whispers against my lips:

"We are in this together... OK?"

"OK."

"You are her dad Sonny... she needs you as much as she needs me."

I soak in his words because I know I need to hear this to completely heal from the hurting words he spoke yesterday.

"Will... if she goes to New York... we'll figure it out..."

"I know honey... we'll figure it out together..."

For minutes we just hold on to each other, enjoying the safety of our familiar hug. And while we feel the tension and stress leave us I move to a lighter subject to talk about:

"And Will..."

"Hmmm."

"I don't like sleeping alone."

His laugh lifts the weight from my heart and the way he pulls me even closer tells me we are alright again. He leans back slightly and his hands come up to cup my face. His blue eyes sparkle when he softly whispers:

"Me neither... I barely slept at all..."

I smile and feel myself drown in the bright blue so close to me. I feel how he slowly moves in a way that tells me to follow him. He walks backwards while I follow, never breaking our body contact.

"Will... where are we going..."

"It sounds like we both have some catching up to do..."

He sits down on our bed and shuffles up until he is stretch out, invitingly spreading his legs apart. I settle between them while I lean over to kiss him deeply. His arms are safely around me and the warmth radiating from him soothes my soul. But his last words, before we lose ourselves in the passion, will resonate forever in my heart:

"Sonny... I need you so much... I just need you so much."

**I don't like spoilers in which they are going to fight, so here is my happy ending. Please let me know what you think, your reviews are so much appreciated. **


End file.
